Fettered
by Char-sensei
Summary: A PhinxFeitan romanceor at least as romantic as those 2 can get. The story follows our two favorite Spiders, as they learn that life isn't all about the killing and stealing. Will they discover something more in each other. Violence,Yaoi, and Swearing


Title: Fettered (Title in Progress) 

Author: Charis

Pairing: Phinx/Feitan

Fandom: HunterXHunter

A/N: Written for the LJ community 30 kisses, this is theme #19, red. This is the sequel to my other story "Look At Me". Not really necessary to read that, but there is a reference in here, so it definitely helps. As it says above the title isn't final, so if anyone out there has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.

Disclaimer: Don't own HxH or any of the characters depicted.

Chapter 1:

Every Spider had his or her own reason for being a member of the Genei Ryodan. As small or trivial as some of those reasons were, they were still enough to hold the group together. Escaping the pretenses of friendship, they all knew why they were there. It was a closeness that differed greatly from friendship, yet somehow went so much deeper. Their differences often caused bickering, but also formed an unbreakable bond. They were all part of a whole, each ones qualities mirroring, and opposing the others. They were one, they were the Spider.

Feitan never tried pretending he was there for some grand reason. Never once could you ever expect him to utter the word 'fate.' Things happened because of choices, and no matter how messed up they might be, they should never be enough to make you dwell on it.

Feitan knew he was born because his mother and his father had fallen in lust. He knew his mother's pregnancy is what drove his father away. Feitan also knew that his mother being only 15 when she gave birth to him, was not ready for the responsibility of having a child. She was not able to deal with the consequences of her choices, and resorted to drinking, and beating the child she had brought into the world with her thoughtless choices. Feitan never tried to blame fate for what happened. It was because of choices she made.

So Feitan made a choice, and relieved her of the burden of ever having to make a choice again. Feitan remembers standing there, only in his underwear drenched in the mixed blood of him and his mother's, gazing at the foot of the bed at the twisted, and mangled form of the woman. Feitan was 15 then, the same age his mother was when she made the decision that changed her life, and just as she did, Feitan made a decision. He liked the way she looked, with her hair all cut off, spread around her body like a halo, chunks of it sticking in the blood, still slowly congealing in the various gashes. He thought that the blood that still pooled in her mouth, trickling out of the corner, from when he'd cut her tongue out to prevent her from screaming and alerting the neighbors, was entrancing, as was the way her arms, and legs were bent in awkward angles away from her body.

Standing there gazing thoughtfully at the masterpiece Feitan realized something. Death was beautiful. Perhaps death was the only point in a persons life that they can actually reach absolute perfection. Feitan also mused on what that might mean. Unable to come to a conclusion, Feitan joined the Genei Ryodan. Feitan liked death, and there he would be able to have as much of it as he wanted.

Feitan never dwelled on that though. He tried to live in the present as much as possible. In fact Feitan tried to avoid dwelling on anything, that was why the attentions Phinx kept giving him were such an annoyance. Every time Feitan would move, he could feel Phinx' eyes following him. In fact, Phinx had actually managed to make Feitan feel nervous, something else he would never admit to. It was all that he could think about, and if Phinx didn't quit soon he was going to gut him, camaraderie be damned. It was even beginning to get him in trouble on missions. In the middle of fighting someone it would normally take little to no effort to kill, he would feel his eyes burning into his back, the heat causing goose bumps to raise across his skin. His kills were getting sloppier, because all Feitan could think about was getting it done, and getting out of there, to escape the stabbing gaze.

Feitan growled deep in his throat as he narrowly avoided a kunai glowing with nen. His attention was wavering again, and it was all because he was distracted by Phinx fighting on the other side of the auditorium. It was now at the point where the man didn't even have to be paying attention to him in order to distract him. He aimed his umbrella and fired, the small spike lodging itself between his opponents eyes. Feitan darted to the side to meet the attack of the other black clad hunter, with his newly drawn sword.

They had come to this university based on a small tip they'd received, depicting an ancient amulet that allegedly granted its wearer immortal life which was being studied by one of the countries renowned professors. Feitan let a satisfied smile grace his face for a brief second as he glanced back to take in his handiwork of the once dignified scientist. Red was a good color for him.

Not believing in the legend whatsoever, the Genei Ryodan raided the place, unable to hold back their curiosity. Feitan had to laugh at the irony of the whole thing. The very treasure these men swore would bring them life, was now the sole cause of their death.

Feitan took out the man he was fighting and turned his gaze to Phinx again. The Egyptian looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Come on! Don't tell me that's all!" Phinx yelled as his fist ripped through his opponents stomache. Feitan's face relaxed in an almost fond expression, before it quickly scrunched up in surprise, as he sensed movement out of the corner of his eye. It looked like his last opponent wasn't really down. Feitan jumped back to avoid the attack, but he wasn't fast enough, as the katana the man had recovered from one of his fallen comrades pierced through Feitan's left shoulder. He'd managed to miss any vital spots, but it still stung. Before Feitan had a chance to do anything else other than gape in surprise, Phinx had darted over to the hired bodyguard of the professor. The force of Phinx' punch knocked the mans head around the side, snapping his neck.

"Damnit! What the hell happened!" Phinx yelled, as he rushed to Feitan. Feitan looked around and saw that all of their opponents had been killed. Feitan turned back to Phinx, his glare filled with anger.

"Nothing." Feitan went to stand up, not remembering sitting, and gasped in surprise as he fell back over.

"It sure as hell doesn't look like 'nothing.'" Phinx remarked pulling off his robe, ripping it in strips. Feitan looked down at his shoulder and was surprised to see how much blood there was. He hadn't thought it had been that bad. Phinx' gaze softened when he saw Feitan's surprise. "Just hold still and let me take care of it."

"Che." Feitan averted his gaze. "You're such a woman." Feitan said, trying to rile Phinx. When Phinx said nothing, Feitan looked questioningly back at him. Phinx' lips were pressed together in a thin line, as he gently cleaned the wound.

"This isn't going to work. Take your jacket off." Phinx started pulling on the buttons, before Feitan pushed his hand away, and just grabbed the hem pulling it up over his head, ignoring the pull on his shoulder.

"Baka. The bleeding had slowed until you did that." Feitan just shrugged until Phinx firmly grabbed his bicep to stop him from moving as he renewed his cleaning, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the task at hand.

TBC…

Well here's the first chapter, it is kinda short, but I was anxious to get it up. Again, no kiss but it'll come soon enough. Reviews are coveted as always, I like to know what my readers think.


End file.
